Putting A Stopper In Death
by InsoluableInsanity
Summary: Rose Potter  Harry  realises Dumbledore's manipulation. She along with a long forgotten Longbottom help the dark lord to rise, making the prophecy null and void. Dark is not evil and Light is not good. Dark!Harry Dark!Dudley
1. Getting the Hell Out of There

**This is taking place at the end of third year. I do not own Harry Potter. The events of Harry Potter up until this point are all the same, Harry is just a girl named Rosemary Marie Evaline Potter. Obviously she slept in the same room as Hermione and Ginny when she stayed at the burrow previously.**

I slowly stepped down from the Hogwarts Express, looking at it wistfully, before turning back around and looking for the Dursleys. I ignored Hermione and Ron, who were fighting behind me, they hadn't been the best of friends to me lately, too wrapped up in each other. I saw the twins talking to Lee Jordan and as they glanced at me simultaneously with grins I gave them a nod and a small smile. I sighed and walked reluctantly toward my family, who were looking at the people around them with contempt. I dragged my truck through the crowd and halted in front of my uncle. I looked at the three of them, Vernon and Petunia looked the same but Dudley had changed a lot.

It looked as if he had been regularly exercising and not eating so much, he no longer resembled a young whale but had some real muscle on him, he had lost the baby fat on his face and he had dyed his hair to a dark red color, his whole clothing style had apparently changed as well considering that he looked like a typical punkish kid. But this wasn't the most shocking change. The biggest change was the way he looked at me, it wasn't with the stupid and mean look that had always previously been present, but he had a small smile on his lips. I noticed a very faint scar on his cheek and looked at it curiously until my Uncle interrupted my examination of the new Dudley.

The kind look that was on my cousins face immediately changed back to a cruel stupid look when his father spoke, "Well, come on freak we haven't got all day to waste on someone as pathetic and stupid as you." He sneered, the look on my aunts face matched.

I bowed my head and nodded with a quiet, "Yes, Uncle." I picked my trunk up and set it on a trolley along with my cat, Bowan. I had gotten him first year because I really didn't need an owl, I hadn't anyone to write too. I pushed the trolley through the barrier and out of the Kings Cross Station.

As the car pulled in the driveway of Number Four me and my cousin got out of the car and I pulled my stuff out of the car. My Uncle stopped me as I went by his window with one of his pudgy hands, "Me and your aunt are running to the sportsman store, I have a gold game with some potential clients and need some new clubs. We will be back in a couple hours, no freakish business while we are away and stay away from Dudley, do you hear me brat?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon, Sir." Was my meek reply as I pulled my things up to the doorstep, as soon as the car was out of sight Dudley turned toward me and smiled softly.

"Do you need help with your things? They look heavy..." He looked slightly nervous, "Look Rosy, I'm sorry for picking on you, dad told me to, and I know that's no excuse for my actions, but I have changed this year and I want to start over." He said this in a rush, clearly expecting rejection.

I smiled at my cousin and set my stuff down to give him a tentative hug and as I pulled away I replied, "It's okay cousin, I forgive you."

He smiled and nearly knocked us both over with a big hug. He released me and picked up my truck, hefting it up onto his shoulder and walking up the stairs with a large smile smeared across his face. I shook my head to clear it before grabbing Bowan and following him.

He set the trunk down on my floor before sitting on my old rickety bed. He looked around with a grimace. "I got to say Dudley, I definitely like the new look." I said, giving him a small wink.

He laughed and patted the spot next to him. I plopped down on the bed beside him and looked at him curiously. He sighed and peered into my eyes for a second. He lifted himself slightly and pulled a

small, worn diary from his pocket. I looked at it, intrigued. I leaned in closer to it and my eyes widened drastically when I saw my aunts name inscribed on it. He opened it and flipped to a cat eared page and shoved it in my direction, instead focusing on petting Bowan.

I read the page a couple times before it sank it, Dudley was adopted? But he looks just like Vernon! Well...not anymore but still! My head shot up to look at him and he gave me a small sad smile.

"I went to the orphanage and I managed to get some information on my parents, they said that my parents were tortured into insanity by a terrorist and were in a hospital, but I checked every hospital within a hundred miles and didn't find them anywhere. Rose, I think they are like you...Like us." He added.

My eyes widened, "Dudley do you mean that you are a wizard? You can do magic?"

He nodded and a big smile crossed my face, I squealed and hugged him quickly. "What are their names Dudley? What is yours?"

"Their names are Alice and Frank Longbottom. Mine's Adrian Lukas Longbottom. Have you heard of them Rosy?" He asked. I sat rigidly, my cousin, Dudley, was Neville's brother.

"I know your brother, his name is Neville. He goes to my school." I croaked. "Dud-I mean Adrian, we need to go to Diagon Alley, we need to go to St. Mungos as well...How...Why do you look like Vernon?"

"I have a brother? The orphanage didn't mention one... Well, I confronted Petunia. When she was overdue in pregnancy she lost the baby, she felt disgusted with herself and Vernon was away on a business trip so she adopted me. I was about a month younger than I should have been but Vernon never found out. She went to a potion shop and bought a glamour potion and used Vernon's hair in it to make me look similar to him." There was an concealed anger on his face.

Snuggling into his side I said, "I bet Vernon was a nice shade of purple when he found out..." I giggled slightly.

Adrian (I'm calling him that now.) chuckled but quickly turned serious and said, "He doesn't know...Yet. I wanted to find my real parents first and see if I have any family to take me in before I get myself kicked out."

A small laugh bubbled from my mouth and I smiled and said, "You know... We could always go stay at the Leaky Cauldron." He tilted his head questioningly. "It's a pub and an entrance to Diagon Alley."

He nodded and said, "Well, if we are leaving, then right now would be a good time. Where is this Leaky Cauldron place?"

"London, but we can just catch the Knights Bus..." I felt a evil laugh try to escape but I held it in. "It's the fastest way."

He said, "Okay, pack what you want to bring quickly." Adrian left the room and I quickly looked around the room and started shoving anything that belonged to me into it, though that was not much considering I usually took all my belongings to Hogwarts, and I hadn't yet unpacked my trunk.

I looked at my trunk thoughtfully, a featherweight charm would be handy right now... but there are spells on my wand...Dumbledore does wandless magic and he implies that I am more powerful then him... I shrugged and lifted my hand over my trunk and imagined what it felt like when the magic went down my arm and out of my wand's tip. I pushed the magic out of my hand and though of what I wanted to happen, it had worked when I was younger, and I felt my magic pulse slightly. I peered at the trunk and hesitantly reached down and lifted it. A smile broke out on my face as I lifted the now extremely light trunk.

I did a little jig before wheeling my trunk to the top of the stairs. I waited patiently for my ex-cousin thinking about the new information. A though stuck me, 'why did it take until now for Adrian's magic to surface? And why didn't he get a Hogwarts letter?...Dumbledore. It had to be. After all, Neville had been put into his grandmother's care, why hadn't Adrian?

I felt suspicion consume my thoughts, 'why had the Sorcerer's Stone been placed in Hogwarts when there were children that could be harmed there? How had Dumbledore not sensed the magic on the back of Quirrel's head when he was supposed to be extraordinarily powerful? Same with the diary of the handsome Tom Riddle. How had he not noticed the darkness consume Guinerva Weasley? Dumbledore was the Head of the Wizengamont, why had he not demanded that Sirius Black got a trial? If he had done so then he would have never been in Azkaban. Better yet why had she gone to Aunt Petunia? Why had she not been sent to live with Moony? Dumbledore placed me at this hell hole. He wanted me here. Why? He wanted me broken so he could control me... He was testing me the past years!' I though angrily.

"Let's get out of here." I heard Adrian say from beside me. I would talk to him about all of this later. Right now we need to get the hell out of here. He wasn't straining but I could see the muscles in his arm coiled tightly as he held the duffel bag. I did the same process I used on my trunk. It came faster this time and he stared at me in shock before shaking his head with a smile.

Together we walked out the front door, not looking back, and continued walking until they were on Mongolia Crescent(A/N: I'm not sure if that's the right name of the street but I'm sure you all know what I mean). I looked down the street looking for any movement, when I saw none I pulled my wand free from the holster on my arm and held it to the street.

Adrian gasped when the bus bolted to a stop in front of them. I smiled at Stan as he read the regular boring speech. I pulled out a couple galleons as he talked and pressed them into his hand. He stopped talking and looked up, "Oh! Littl' Ms. Longbott'm was it?" I nodded and internally cackled at the irony. Stan gave me a toothy grin and looked over my shoulder. "An' who is this?"

"Hello Stan, this is my cousin Adrian, just call me Rose, I told you!" I laughed a little and climbed on the bus, Adrian in tow. I pulled him onto a near seat. "The Leaky Cauldron Ernie please!"

I looked to Adrian and with an evil smile said, "Hold on tight," In a creepy voice. He looked confused and then clung to the pole of our bed as the bus lurched forward. He sent me a glare. We stopped to let a man who looked to be in his thirties off but soon we were stepping off the bus... Well I was stepping, Adrian more of flung himself out and onto the ground. I grinned and gave a wave to Stan and Ernie.

I plucked my new friend off of the ground and he let out an indignant squawk. With a stern look, one inherited from my Head-of-House, I said, "Pull up your hood, don't say my name or we will get swarmed."

I pulled Adrian into the smoky pub and headed straight to the bar. "A room please, Tom. Two beds. Put it under Evans. I'll pay when we leave." I spoke in a different tone so that there wasn't a chance that someone listening in would recognize my voice.

The man nodded to a boy who looked around sixteen or seventeen and grabbed a key off of the wall before leading us up the stairs to room five. I thanked him politely in the same voice and led Adrian into the room.

As soon as I shut the door Adrian burst out, "Did you see how much magic they were casting! It was amazing!"

I smiled softly at the way he reacted, remembering my own reaction. I set my trunk near the wall and Adrian dropped his duffel bag. He spun in a circle laughing. I gave a catlike yawn and plopped down on one of the beds. Adrian seemed to get the point and settled into the remaining bed.

After getting dressed in their bathroom they stood in front of the mirror. I concentrated and imagined myself with dirty blonde hair and light, icy green eyes. My skin lightened and my face became or aristocrat like. I had discovered this ability once when Dudley had decided to bring his friends for a little 'Rose hunt'.

I placed my hand lightly on Adrian's face and changed his hair to black with red tips. This had taken more concentration because I was using wandless and wordless magic to transfigure his hair. I didn't need to do anything else, in fact I probably didn't have to do anything, but he had been so awed when I changed myself that I decided to be nice.

He looked at his hair and smirked, "I actually think this rather suits me." He twisted his head back and forth, examining it in the mirror.

I walked down the stairs dressed in leather pants, a tight azure colored tank top my mid back length hair into a high ponytail and left my bangs out. I had an intense azure eyeshadow to match the shirt and bring out my icy eyes. I nodded to Tom and made my way to the Diagon Alley entrance.

I tapped the correct bricks and as they moved to the side to show the alley I said, "Welcome, Adrian, to Diagon Alley."


	2. Gringott's

**Here is Chapter Two :) **

**I do most certainly not own Harry Potter...But I may own Draco Malfoy... Just kidding I do not own anything that is copyrighted by J. K. Rowling.**

Adrian gazed around with shock and awe marring his features. I knew how he felt, I remembered my first time in the alley. I grabbed his hand to keep him from falling behind and walked up the steps of Gringott's, the wizarding bank. I stopped and let him read the poem that was on the wall.

"_Enter, Stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_a treasure that was never yours._

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

I pulled a shuddering Adrian into the bank, he shuddered more at the goblins, and walked up to a goblin I recognized. "Griphook, could we have access to the Potter and Longbottom Vaults please? Unfortunately Adrian doesn't have the key to the Longbottom vault but is it possible to get him one made?"

Griphook stared at me with a shocked expression. "Yes, Ms. Potter. We would need a drop of blood to prove that he is a Longbottom and that he is not restricted from the vaults by the Lord of the House of Longbottom." He pulled a piece of light blue parchment out of a drawer and placed it on the counter. Soon the parchment was joined by an elegant silver knife. "Take the knife and prick your finger. Let a bit of your blood drip to the paper. Don't worry the would will heal when you are done."

Adrian pricked his finger with a wince and let his blood leak onto the parchment. The blood faded into the parchment and it turned gold. The cut on his finger healed and Griphook said, "Everything is in order. He drew a ruin onto the parchment and folded it neatly. He then unfolded it and in the center lay a key. He handed the key to Adrian. "This way please."

We followed Griphook to a cart and climbed inside. I held tightly to the sides and instructed Adrian to do the same. The cart shot off like a rocket down the tracks and Adrian was starting to look sick. I smirked, I had never gotten motion sickness. Soon we were slowing and finally we halted. "The Longbottom Trust." Said Griphook. We have Griphook the key and he opened the vault. Adrian's draw dropped at the piled high gold. Griphook have me a sack and I walked forward and put a large amount of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts into the sack. Adrian just stared at the money for a second. Eventually I had to drag him out as Griphook was losing patience quickly and I didn't want to be stuck in the heart of Gringott's.

The cart stopped again, I grinned as I saw my vault and let Griphook open it. I paused, " Griphook, do you have some sort of bag or card of some sort so that we don't have to keep returning to our vaults. It is rather inconvenient."

"We can take care of that in the office back up top, Ms. Potter." I nodded and climbed back into the cart. A couple minutes later we were back on the surface, Adrian looking worse for wear and me and Griphook had creepy smiles on our faces. I probably would look scary to a passerby.

We followed Griphook through a series of tunnels that I took care to memorize, not wanting to get lost, even though I had a photographic memory I still always managed to get lost somewhere... We stopped in front of a door and a pair of goblin guards wearing heavy looking armour looked us both up and down cautiously before letting us pass. I took a seat in a surprisingly comfortable leather chair that had a high back and Adrian sat next to me. I looked around the room as Griphook shuffled around papers and dug through drawers.

Behind the desk was a portrait of a goblin wearing a crown, whom I assumed to be a king of sorts, except he didn't look like the normal goblins. He looked human except for the slightly pointed ears and the greedy look that all goblins had lingering in his eyes. He wasn't wrinkly or short like our goblins... And he was kind of cute. I shook my head, here I was in a goblins office thinking about a hot goblin king or something when I should be paying attention to important things. I took another glance at the portrait and felt my cheeks heat up slightly when the goblin guy was looking straight back at me. I hurriedly looked away from the smirking guy when he sent me a wink.

Griphook had a file of papers and a bag on his desk. He was looking back and forth between me and the portrait with a raised eyebrow. Finally his eyes settled on the portrait and he stared into the goblins eyes.

I looked at Adrian, he had his head down and he was fumbling with his cell phone. I rolled my eyes, he was playing some game on it. I sat in the chair fiddling with my shirt hem and looking everywhere but the portrait. The walls were painted a faint lavender color with gold edging. The desk was a beautiful dark wood.

Griphook looked back at me with wonder in his eyes. He sat down in the chair behind the desk heavily. "Here I have the Potter's will and emancipation papers if you wish for them Lady Potter." He said.

My eyes widened, "_Lady_ Potter? What happened to miss?"

"Well... We should do an inheritance test as well..." Was all he said, I looked between him and the smirking portrait suspiciously.

"Fine. Gimme the dang papers." I scooted my chair forward so I was in front of the desk and he set a stack of papers on the desk.

I followed Griphook's orders on all of the papers. Blood here. Sign there. There was one last sheet in front of me. It was a rich purple color. Now I had the Potter family ring adorning my finger, a seat in the Wizengamont, everything belonging to the Potter's, and no tracing charms on my wand. At his gesture I took the knife and slashed across my left palm, I didn't wince at the pain, I had been through far worse in my life at the Dursley residence.

I pressed my palm flat down in the center of the paper and a purplish glow filled the room. I slowly pulled my hand away and stared at the paper in shock.

I walked out of the bank an hour later still completely shocked. I had thought that I was only the head of the Potter family since I was the last member in the line. I had learned a lot. After I had gotten over the shock I found out that I was the head of a lot of families.

Now before I go into it I should explain something. You are probably wondering how I could be a head of family if I wasn't a _boy_. There are two titles in every family. There's a head of family and there's a head of house. The head of family took care of all of the family members left. They had the power to dissolve marriages, they could disown a member, and they had to be present in adopting a member. The head of house only took care of the people in there home, when they were unable the title was shifted to the head of family. The head of family ruled over their family like a king...or queen in my case. I am currently the head of family to every magic person alive, as well as some muggles. You are probably scoffing at this, thinking of me as a liar. No, I am not lying.

Merlin Ambrosius was the first ever wizard, Morgan Le Fay being the first witch. They both where given mates by Hecate, the goddess of magic. Merlin was the Lord of the Light. Morgan was the Lady of the Dark. I am now the head of family for both of the lines. My dad was a descendant of Merlin through Godric Gryffindor. My mothers family weren't muggles. They were just a long line of squibs descending from none other than Lady Morgan herself. Because the two of them were the first witch and wizard they were the head of all the families. Since I am their only living magic descendant I am now the richest person alive. I had an _unlimited_ source of magic. Once I had tamed down my shock of this I learned that I also was the Lady of every single magic creature as well, since they had been made by the Lord and Lady. I own every damn vault in Gringott's... Hell the _world_!

I impressed myself greatly by not fainting straight out. Griphook had actually bowed to me. I made him get up of course. I had put all of the rings in a blending bowl used for assembling all of ones head of house rings together and blended my family rings together. The ring was no longer medal. It was pure magic, a constant swirl of colors and shapes.

There was no such thing as a witch or wizard being born with no magic somewhere in their blood. They were all descendants of squibs. I had all of the knowledge of everything that every wizard in existence knew. It wasn't in the front of my mind, but stored in my ring. If I wanted to know something I touched the ring with my magic and I asked it.

When we had learned of my lineage the goblin had rushed me to the inheritance chamber where I felt the worse pain of my life. It was where all of the magic I now had was drawn out of my blood. I had gone through a lot of animal inheritances. I was pretty much a being of no limits. I could _be _anything and _do _anything I wanted. And you know what? It sucks.

**Review please my darlings! Peace out! **


	3. Fred and George Potter

**I'm on a writing spree! I have absolutely no real plans for this story at all! This is what happens when my imagination gets the best of me :) **

**I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly. **

**Chapter Three **

/Dream/

_I was floating in a void whiteness. I looked around and saw nothing but endless white. I glanced down at myself and found myself nude. Well great, here I am in this bloody void whiteness completely starkers. I desperately wished for clothing and to my surprise I was very suddenly wearing a long flowing black dress. I heard something and my head snapped up from admiring my new dress that clashed so brilliantly against the white. A pretty woman was floating toward me. She too was wearing black. I immediately knew who it was. I bowed, "Milady Hecate." _

"_Do not bow to me, my child." She said kindly. She was not directly in front of me and she reached out to stroke my cheek. I reveled it the warmth that flowed from her being. " Daughter, I have not much time. While I might not be your birth mother I am in every other way. I placed you in Lily Evans womb. I am what protected you from Tom, even though you wouldn't have died because you are far more powerful then him. Tom went mad when he came into his inheritance. He too is a child of mine but when he went mad I took it back. I created you to bring Tom back from insanity. He is your brother. Contact him and volunteer to help bring him back. I trust you with this daughter."_

"_Yes Mother." I said quietly, awed. My mother laughed and I opened my eyes._

_/End Dream/_

_A few weeks later..._

After I had learned of my heritage I apparated myself and Adrian back to our room and then went to sleep. I sat up and tiredly rubbed my eyes. I let myself shift back to my normal look. Dark red hair to about five inches below my shoulders and green eyes. I had a side part and bangs off of the side with the majority of my hair. I was immediately on my feet when I realized that I only had minutes until my birthday. I winced when the floor creaked loudly and glanced at a sleeping Adrian. I sat gingerly back down. I sat there counting down the minutes. The clock struck twelve and I held back a happy squeal.

I heard a tapping and figured it was my presents so I opened the window quietly and let the owls in. I untied a letter from Ron and Hermione. A Hogwarts letter and a package from the Weasley twins. After waving a hand over the things to remove spells I opened the Weasley twins' package and I took one look at the small forest green fuzzy creature and burst out laughing, unable to hold it in. It quivered slightly and looked at me with big eyes. I heard rustling and looked up in time to see Adrian fall off the bed. I laughed harder, my eyes watering. He glared at me. I picked up the letter that was in the box

_Dearest Rosy,_

_**We decided to **let you in on **our new invention** he is called a Pigmy **Puff. We hope **you like him. **Happy** Birthday.** On a less exciting **note watch out**, we heard Ron,** Hermione, **Ginny**, and our parents **talking last week**. They were talking about **getting paid by Dumbledore** to be your friend **from your vault. **I suggest getting emancipated. **We want you to know **even though you are being betrayed** by them, we would **never do that, ever. We miss your **sense of humor** Tushy. **We are going to Diagon Alley **tomorrow **(your birthday)** to pick up everyone's **school things, Dumbledore's **orders. If you **are there we **hope to see you. **If not I think the **traitors are asking **you to come to the Quidditch World Cup. **_

_With everlasting **and undying Love,**_

_**Gred** and Forge_

I was slightly mad to hear about my friends betrayal but I couldn't say I didn't expect it. I wasn't as mad as I would have been because Fred and George, or Gred and Forge, as they call themselves. I truly did miss them. Opened the letters, Ron's was asking me to the Quidditch Cup and Hermione's nagging on me to go back to my relatives house. I looked at the last letter distastefully, knowing that it contained my Hogwarts letter as well as a letter from Dumbledore demanding my return to Privet Drive and probably some guilt trip about Lily Potter's death. I hesitantly opened it.

I skimmed over my Hogwarts letter noting that a ball gown was required and tossed it to the side. I was right about the letter from Dumbledore, but of course with my new magic I would never be wrong again.

_Dear Rosemary,_

_I have received information that you are no longer residing at your aunts home. I must impress upon you the importance that you return immediately, you are not safe outside your home. Your mother sacrificed her life to keep you safe, and you are disrespecting her by exiting the blood wards. _

_Be safe, Return home,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Supreme Mugwump_

_Head of the Wizengamot_

_Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

I rolled my eyes. He thought he could guilt trip me? Really? Lily Potter might have died for me, but it was in vain, I wouldn't have died. And I have never known parents, so how could I love or miss them? I cleared the parchment using my wand, I needed to get use to depending on it again because I couldn't go around doing wordless and wandless magic at school.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_Supreme Mugwump,_

_Head of the Wizengamot,_

_Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_I will not be returning to the Dursley residence, ever. They were abusive and I will not put up with it anymore. Should you try to force me, if you can even find me, then I will not be pleased. I have told you before of the Dursley's abuse but you shrugged it off and told me I was making it out to be more than it was. This is me taking things into my own hands._

_Rosemary Potter_

I didn't put down my full title, I couldn't have him knowing it before necessary, and it most certainly wasn't as of yet. Adrian was sitting next to me reading my letter. I summoned parchment from the bedside table. I still had two more letters to write, one requesting friendship, one to a family member, and one to someone that it would be beneficial to be acquaintances with.

I shifted back to the form I had been wearing around the Alley as of late. A girl of about 5'6, a to die for body, largely curled black hair that went to my shoulders, electric blue eyes, and an aristocratic face.

I headed down the alley toward Flourish and Blott's, I went here often to read, the people who worked there were use to me by now. I might not really have a need to read, as I am now the Know-It-All, but I had recently taken a shining to potions. I found the art fascinating in itself, and I suppose that I no longer hated it as I had a larger understanding of it now. I was currently reading _Master Potions_ by none other than Severus Snape. I found that I rather liked the book. I was curled up in a chair on the balcony of the second floor. I would peer down, looking for red hair every now and then, rather hoping to see Fred and George.

I had been in here a couple hours now, I was starting to think they weren't coming. I sighed and stood up stretching. I carefully shut the book and placed it on the shelf where I had found it. I used caution going down the stairs, I might be a genius but I was still clumsy.

After grinning and waving at the older man at the counter I pushed open the door, only to run straight into a lean muscled chest. I looked up and squealed, "Freddy! I've been-" I had looked behind him and I saw someone I most certainly didn't want to, Hermione Jean Granger.

"Excuse me I don't think we've met, my name is Callista Fideon." (Callista was my given name, from Hecate, and Fideon was a mixture of Fred and George's middle names) I said giving her a lopsided smile. It was of course completely fake because I knew she wasn't my friend. I saw Fred's eyes widen slightly, clearly getting my hint, I always knew he had a brain in there somewhere...

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."

"Well, Hermione, since you wanted to get books would you mind getting everyone's? George said that he has been meaning to meet Callista here." Fred lied easily.

Hermione walked past us, "Of course I will, go help him with the rest of the stuff."

We started walking down the street toward the apothecary, "Rose?" Fred said quietly.

"Yeah Fred, but don't call me that, Dumbledore doesn't know where I am yet." I smiled brightly at him and stopped in the middle of the alley to give him a big hug. I had missed him.

I heard a voice shout out, "Oy Fred! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" I knew that voice! George!

I pulled myself out of Fred's arms and ran to jump in George's. He caught me but stumbled back slightly. "'Ello, Georgy! How are you this fine afternoon." I said as I released him.

"Ro-"

"It's Callista." I said, giving him a look. He nodded slightly. " I have a lot to tell you guys. Do you still have much shopping to do?"

George glanced at a list in his hands and said, "We only need to visit the Apothecary and Flourish and Blott's, but if I'm correct then Hermione's getting books. Sorry we didn't tell you about her. We didn't know she was coming until this morning, she wanted to look at books."

I grinned, "It's okay, let's go get those books."

I laughed when they both angled their arms for me, but took them anyways. We joked around until we reached the apothecary. Fred and George went off to get potions ingredients. I headed straight to the rarer ingredient section. I almost stopped short when I saw Severus Snape. I stood next to him and squatted to look at the salamander eggs.

"Fascinating properties, salamander eggs." I said offhandedly. I looked up at the professor with interest. I didn't hate him anymore, I knew why he acted like he did. He was looking at me with a slight sneer. " I read a lot about them in one of your books. Some of the potions they make are remarkable. I love potions, it's definitely the most fascinating thing I have studied."

He looked slightly interested, "Most people as young as yourself do not appreciate the art. It is too bad you do not attend Hogwarts, I am a professor there."

"Well, I though about attending there, but I schooled myself past Hogwarts' years and don't wish to focus on things I know, preferring to do my own studies on potions. I wish to soon take the Mastery at the Ministry." I lied.

"Well, there are apprenticeships open at Hogwarts, if you are good enough at potions then you can talk to the Headmaster and you pass a test I give you then perhaps you could study further with me. I do hope you know that I scare everyone off. No one sticks around long enough to do any actual studying." He had a slight smirk on his face, but I saw slight sadness in his eyes.

I smiled, "It sounds intriguing, perhaps I will talk to the headmaster. Good day professor, I am sure that my friends are looking for me." I nodded slightly and walked away. All the kids at Hogwarts, except Slytherins, would swear up and down that Snape was evil. But he was just upset that so many didn't appreciate the art, so he got mean to make them focus.

Looks like I'm paying Dumbledore a visit soon.

Fred and George looked angry and astounded. I had told them everything that had happened. They were livid at their family and Dumbledore. They had just swore an Unbreakable Vow to never betray me like their family.

They were looking at each other, I assumed they were speaking in a mind bond, as some magic twins had.

Simultaneous they turned to me, "Rose, could you remove up from the Weasley family and adopt us into another? We do not wish to be anywhere near those traitors."

"Yes," I said immediately. I touched my ring and said, "Fredrick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley, you are hereby disowned from the Weasley family." Magic swirled around them and I continued. "Fredrick Gideon and George Fabian, I hereby accept and adopt you into the Potter family."

Their appearances changed before my eyes, within seconds two identical boys stood in front of me, but they looked exactly like my father, they opened their eyes, both of them had hazel eyes. They stared at each other in wonder and I leaned back and grinned at my handiwork. They yanked me forward into a hug.

I looked up from a book as the door opened, I grinned at Adrian. He looked in confusion at the twins sleeping on my bed, apparently the adoption took a lot out of them. I crept over to him and told him what I did, he just nodded. He sat on the bed and pulled out a third year transfiguration book. He was actually pretty smart and magically powerful. I had been schooling him. I sighed, I have a lot to do tomorrow.

**Yeah guys, sorry this chapter isn't great. **


End file.
